1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
It is known that an information processing system which stores a part of file group (for example, a file group related to a particular folder) stored in a server into a client such as a personal computer so that a user of the client can use the file group stored in the server even in a state where the client can not communicate with the server. In the information processing system, there is a case that the size of electronic information such as the file group stored in the client becomes large.